russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?
This article is about the 2018 version on IBC 13. For the 1978 and 2007 version, see Flordeluna and Maria Flordeluna. Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (Lit: Where Are You, Flordeluna?) is a 2018 Philippine family drama television series based on the 1970s radio drama Flordeluna written by Marcos Navarro Sacol, the 1978 television series Flordeluna (aired by RPN) originally starred by Janice de Belen in the title role and the 2007 television series Maria Flordeluna (aired by ABS-CBN) that starred Eliza Pineda in the title role. Directed by Laurice Guillen and Mervyn B. Brondial, it is topbilled by Kylie del Rosario in her first leading role as Flordeluna, a 14-year-old high school girl as her efforts in learning her family together against all odds and amidst the trials and tribulations where she face in her truth and her life. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 27, 2018, replacing Merlyna. A radio version of the series aired weekdays on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. This is the second soap opera adaptation of IBC and Secarats after its initial success of the 2017 adaptation, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. This is also dubbed as the best soap opera ever that IBC and Secarats produced. Overview 'First adaptation' Flordeluna is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Marcos Navarro Sacol and directed by Eddie Rodriguez, it was topbilled by award-winning actress Janice de Belen in her title role and her titular character. The cast also included the Drama King Dindo Fernando, award-winning actress and director Laurice Guillen and Herbert Bautista as Reneboy. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on RPN for Book 1 from 1978 to 1998 and Book 2 from 1987 to 1988. 'Second adaptation' Maria Flordeluna is the 2013 Philippine family drama directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng, it was topbilled by Eliza Pineda as the titular character, with Albert Martinez as Leo Alicante, Eula Valdez as Mary Jo Esperitu and John Estrada as Gary Alvarado. It was aired on ABS-CBN from February 12, 2007 to June 22, 2007. Plot Flordeluna (Kylie del Rosario) is a kind-hearted high school teenager who crossed her path and her rich family which is the Alicante family as she raised by her father Leo (Guji Lorenzana) as a policeman while Elvira (Jed Montero) is a beautiful stepmother who loves her policeman. When she struggled and learned her romantic love parent, Flordeluna always civil and caring toward when she learned and achieved. Things take a turn for the worse when the young girl's parents started maltreating her life. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Kylie del Rosario' as Flordeluna Alicante - Flordeluna is the daughter of Leo and Elvira. She was named after a white flower that only blooms at night. She is an fifteen-year-old who struggles to keep her family together and happy. *'Guji Lorenzana' as SPO1 Leo Alvarado Alicante - the father of Flordeluna. *'Jed Montero' as Elvira Aragoncillo-Alicante - the stepmother of Flordeluna who falls in love with Leo Alicante. *'Jennica Garcia' as Josephine "Jo" Espero - Jo Espero is a high school teacher. She has one daughter, Wilma. *'Rico Barrera' as Benjie Alvarado - the police officer of the Philippine National Police and Leo's friend. *'Hilda Koronel' as Brigida Espero - Jo's mother and Wilma's grandmother. Her nickname is "Mamita." *'Phillip Salvador' as Roberto Espero - Jo's father and Wilma's grandmother. *'Kyle Vergara' as Jacob Charles "JC" Custodio - JC is a student at the university. *'Janina Vela' as Annie Natividad - Annie is the daughter of Tibor, who is attending college. *'Emilio Garcia' as Tibor Natividad - Annie's father. *'Basti Gonzales' as Renato Manuel "Reneboy" Alicante - Reneboy is the youngest son of Leo and Elvira and brother to Flordeluna as a love interest. *'Michael Tañeca' as Monty Galvante - Flordeluna's classmate/friend at high school. *'Dexie Daulat' as Wilma Espero - Wilma is the daughter of Jo Espero. 'Supporting Cast' *'Bodjie Pascua' as Lito "Mang Lito" Galvante - Monty's grandfather. *'Lovely Rivero' as Doña Agueda - Monty's mother-of-law. *'John Arcilla' as Police Director (General) Albert Padilla - the police director of the Philippine National Police. *'Nadine Samonte' as General Aida Raymundo - the general of the Philippine National Police. *'Francine Diaz' as Jenny Delavin - Flordeluna's classmate/friend at high school. *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Aira Ababa - Flordeluna's classmate/friend at high school. *'Aaron Rosario' as Eric David - Reneboy's classmate/friend at high school. *'Carl Longno' as Bonoy Ravales - Reneboy's classmate/friend at high school. *'Paul Salas' as Ely Aguas - JC's freshman in college. *'Jerould Aceron' as Santi Zamora - JC's freshman in college. *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Renzo Paderna - JC's freshman in college. *'Sandy Talag' as Liezl Guevara - Annie's mean friend in college. *'Krishna Johnson' as Gayle Evangelista - Annie's mean friend in college. *'Neil Perez' as SPO2 Bonoy Santiago - Leo's policeman. *'Peewee O'Hara' as Greta Ravales - the personal maid of Brigida. *'Joan Marie Bugcat' as Yaya Vivienne - JC's nanny who helps min and Annie realize their feelings for each other. *'Marc Acueza' as SPO3 Rolly Carreon - Leo's policeman. Episodes Production After the success of the curriculum-based drama series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, IBC and Secarats unveiled the classic drama series Flordeluna, the top-rating and phenomenally successful TV soap remade on primetime and will be one of Kapinoy Network's second quarter offerings for 2018 as the concept of revival of massive hit teenager-starred telenovelas of the previous decades on Philippine television. The show is the third installment of the original soap opera that will capture and touch the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino viewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Flordeluna originally played by award-winning actress Janice de Belen, aired on RPN from 1978 to 1983, regarded as one of the classic hit soap operas that paved the way for modern teleseryes in Philippine television. In 2007, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remake the teleserye as Maria Flordeluna and Eliza Pineda played the title role as the trend of remaking classic child-starred Philippine telenovelas of all time. The third installment of Flordeluna is Secarats premier teen star Kylie del Rosario in her first major drama project and her first lead dramatic acting role. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filming for Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? began in June 4, 2018, just 2 months before the soap opera's airing. Soundtrack *''Flordeluna'' (composer: Dondon Nakar) - Cherryz Mendoza Trivia *Kylie del Rosario is the third Flordeluna. She is a teen actress under Secarats Artist Group to play the role at age 14. Janice de Belen was 9 when she played Flordeluna, while Eliza Pineda was 11 when she was portrayed in the second Flordeluna as Maria Flordeluna. *In the teaser of the revival, it was said that the original soap opera ran from 1978 to 1983 and the soap opera remake in 2007. References See also * Flordeluna (RPN) * Maria Flordeluna (ABS-CBN) * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots